Citrus With A Twist
by Spirites
Summary: This is a story about Yuzu and Mei living their drama filled lives but Yuzu has...a tail! This is about the werewolf jock Yuzu Aihara and prep vampire Mei Aihara, besides social standers whats standing in this couples way now? A romantic adventure awaits! Monster AU: Werewolf!Yuzu, Vampire!Mei
1. Chapter One - A Wolf Becomes A Jock

**~Author's Note~**

 _ **Hello everyone, this is my first story I've written so any criticism or ideas are welcomed! I write to improve my writing and if you have any ideas id love to hear them. I am going to make this a little series and I'll continue to add onto it when I get new ideas and concepts. This is set in a monster AU where Yuzu is a werewolf and Mei is a vampire. Most things will stay the same however ill probably be adding some characters or background changes to fit the story though I'll add information to tie it together and make sense of it. This story in later chapters might have some mature content so you've been warned. As of now its going to be rated T for slight adult themes. If you don't like girl x girl pairing then idk why you're reading Citrus. Don't worry, you can skip over the lemon stuff haha. I hope everyone enjoys this and if so I'll definitely continue writing. Have a fun time and be scared to leave a note! Peace.**_

 _ **~.~*-*~.~**_

The morning birds chirped softly as the warm morning sun began to spill in through the blinds, illuminating the room where two girls sleep peacefully. Yuzu was the first to stir as the young blonde werewolf rustled underneath the covers, slowly blinking awake. Yawning, Yuzu began to rise in a upright position and looked to her left. Beside her was a beautiful raven-haired vampire, softly asleep. Mei looked so beautiful to Yuzu, her pale white skin made her seem as delicate as a snowflake, her ebony hair always perfect and silky, in every way to the werewolf was Mei perfect. The blonde girl's tail began to wag as the smell bacon and eggs filled the air of the room. Yuzu carefully made her way out of bed, minding the still sleeping girl next to her and noiselessly she made her way into the lounge.

Ume, Yuzu's mother, was busy cooking breakfast for her daughters. Ume's tail wagged as she was always quite happy in the morning. Kaito, Mei's cat, brushed up against Yuzu's leg and purred lightly before bounding onto the arm of the couch and cleaning himself.

"Good morning Yuzu, how did you sleep?" Ume said cheerfully as she made a plate for Yuzu, setting it on the table before going back to moving the bacon on the pan.

"Good!" Yuzu replied just as cheerfully to her mother. Yuzu sat down and began to eat her breakfast and waited for Mei to wake up so they could walk to school together. Today was Friday and Yuzu was looking forward to going on a date with Mei tomorrow she planned on Monday, to Yuzu's surprised, Mei had actually agreed. Soon enough, Mei emerged from the room and walked out into the lounge and into the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning, Kaito" Mei said petting her cat as me mewed back in response to the younger girl. Mei yawned slightly and joined Yuzu at the table, their mother soon putting down a plate for the vampire girl. Mei's plate was a bit different as it had a cup of jello along with her bacon and eggs. The jello was because the bone marrow within helped strengthen Mei's teeth and keep her healthy as could be. Most monsters had a specific diet that they would need to be healthy.

"Morning Mei!" The bright werewolf said with a big smile. Mei would never care to admit it but she always looked forward to seeing Yuzu's bright and cheery attitude in the morning, it was always rejuvenating to see the girl she cared for deeply so happy.

"Morning, Yuzu" Mei said in her usual, in-different tone. Soon, Ume sat down with her own plate of food and began to chat with the girls about what the day may bring, whats been going on at her work and what the girls have been doing at school. Ume didn't get to see the girls too often because of her work so she always looked forwards to this morning conversation they had together, maybe that's why she was always so cheerful in the mornings.

"You know Yuzu, you should try to get more involved with your school. Since I'm not home all the time when you are and Mei has student council you should probably join a club. It would be good for colleges to see that you were in some clubs, plus, you'd probably stop pestering your sister so much and let her do her work" Ume said with a chuckle from her slight tease. Mei actually didn't mind it too much when Yuzu bothered her, she actually found it quite endearing though she'd never actually say it out loud. It used to always bother Mei when Yuzu didn't let her do her work but it wasn't that bad now. ' _Yuzu joining a club wouldn't be that bad though'_ Mei thought to herself. _'It would be good to see Yuzu get in less trouble and be more active rather than waist her time shopping or causing trouble for Himeko and me'_ Mei thought more carefully into the matter before throwing in her opinion.

"I think you should join a club Yuzu, it would be a good use of all the excess energy you seem to have stored-up inside of you" Mei said after thinking over voicing her opinion. The werewolf simply sighed and thought over the idea of joining in school activities.

"Alright, it doesn't sound life a half bad idea. Plus, when it's over we can walk home together since you insist on staying behind and finishing up all that boring paperwork" Yuzu said, her tail wagging more rapidity as she got excited walking home with Mei. Ume clapped her hands and giggled, happy to see Yuzu fond of the idea in joining a club activity. Soon they finished their breakfast and made there way out of the apartment, walking an lightly chatting. After some time of walking Harumin and Himeko caught up to Mei and Yuzu, the four conversing as they made there way to school.

"So Yuzu-chi, you're actually planning to join the basketball team?" Harumin said, quite shocked as she didn't think that was the club Yuzu would choose to join.

"Yeah! If you haven't noticed I'm actually kinda fast and I do enjoy exercising but I never felt like actually applying myself" Yuzu said with her signature smile, her tail wagging emphasizing her enjoyment of running around.

"Suits you" snickered Himeko, "A mindless dog running around after a ball for about thirty minutes" Himeko teased. _'Himeko has always had quite the sharp tongue though it might find her well to silence herself sometimes'_ Mei though. Soon enough as Mei had a thought to call out Himeko a young witch wrapped her arms around Himeko.

"That's enough outta you Vise Pres! You should learn to be nicer and not be so mean to someone 'cause they're better at something you aren't good at" Harumin said with a casual yet joking tone, Harumin could never be too serious, it was weird to see a witch with this personality type but it suited her. Mei inwardly chuckled at Himeko's reaction, the kumagirl ears twitched in anger as the witch and bear spirit argued. These mornings were always nice and relaxing, it slowly grew on Mei, a lot has since a elder blonde werewolf stumbled into her life.

The girls reached Aihara Academy and entered the gates. Mei reminded Yuzu to pick up a registration form to apply for the basketball team. Minutes soon spilled into hours and before the blink of an eye school was over and Yuzu was heading down to the gym where she would start practice. Mei was busy in the student council room finishing up paperwork and looking at the budgets for after school activities. She noted some off numbers and outdated club requests. Mei told Himeko and Kayo that they would need to schedule meetings with all the clubs and hear there requests and see what they could do to fix the budgeting issue and help the more popular clubs get things they needed. Mei looked back at the rest of the small stack of papers and continued working. _'I wonder how Yuzu is doing at practice?'_ Mei though as she wanted to hurry through the work, she was also looking forward to going home with Yuzu after a long day.

The sounds of shoes squeaking on the gym floor and basketball hitting the floor continuously filled the gym. The fast movements of the girls were carefully noted by Danuja Kawaguchi, a kitsune who was the gym coach and a former basketball all-star for the Fukushima Firebonds. Danuja watched carefully, his tails lightly waving back and forth as he watched Yuzu glide across the court with ease. Yuzu skillfully weaved passed the girls in her way and kept her eyes on the basketball hoop. Yuzu went to make the shot but when she went to shoot another werewolf side-checked Yuzu and before she could move out of the way she fell with a large, and painful, thud. A couple girls went to help Yuzu recover and helped her back to her feet asking is she was alright.

"Aihara-san! Are you alright?" One brown haired girl asked that was helping Yuzu to her feet. Yuzu nodded and then glared to the dark blue haired girl who knocked her down. A small growl formed in Yuzu's chest as she stepped forwards toward the girl.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Yuzu growled, slightly raising her voice. The blue haired girl just chuckled at the rise she got out of Yuzu and patted her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was coming in to block your shot and I guess I must have ran into you" The girl said with a smirk and underlining mocking tone. She giggled slightly, wagging her tail in the joy she was feeling until Danuja came forwards and broke up the confrontation.

"Onnanoko Suri, you should watch where you're throwing your body. Someone could have gotten hurt from your carelessness and clumsiness. Please do not let it happen again in the future, as team captain I expected a bit better" Danuja said in a stern tone. Yuzu silently laughed as her tail wagged listening to Suri get scolded for running into her. Suri growled slightly but nodded her head.

"O-of course sensei" Suri said slightly irritated. "Akane, Kuro, let's go practice shooting" Suri grumbled as a red-head girl and black-headed girl jumped to attention. The three girls walking away as Danuja dismissed the rest of the girls gathered around to go and continue practicing their shots. However, he held Yuzu behind and wanted to speak with her privately.

Mei met up with Yuzu after practice and they began to tell each other about their day as they walked home, stopping by the shop to pick up supplies for dinner as there mother had recently called Yuzu and informed her about an emergency that had happened at work and that Mei and Yuzu were on their own for dinner. Soon arriving at their apartment they put their school things away and soon started making yakisoba for dinner, one of Mei's favorites. Soon the meal was done and the girls gathered to eat dinner together.

"Yuzu, you said earlier that you had trouble with Onnanoko Suri?" Mei said starting up a conversation between the two as she began to eat her rather delicious food. Yuzu grumbled at the name and her tail lowered as she remembered the blue haired girl.

"Yes, we had a bit of an issue..." Yuzu said slightly grumbling. She didn't want Mei to worry about her like she usually did. Telling Mei about Suri pushing her would make Mei upset and even though the raven-haired girl had a good cap on her emotions, when someone messed with Yuzu she knew they had a bad time coming.

"What happened? She has quite the track record of being quite a bully. I had to deal with her before so if she is causing you trouble-" Mei started to say but was quickly cut off by the elder werewolf who was seeming to be a bit nervous at the thought.

"No I'm fine Mei, we had a bit of a disagreement but she's my captain and we got over it. I don't need any help" Yuzu said with a nervous chuckle, waving her hands in front of her to dismiss Mei. "Really! The coach even came and talked to me about coming up with a morning routine so I could improve my already good skills!" Yuzu enforced with a bright smile.

"So you won't be walking with me in the morning to school anymore..?" Mei said almost sounding sad? _'But I actually enjoy walking with you in the mornings...'_ Mei thought slightly disappointed hearing the wolfs new plans for the morning.

"Huh? Oh...I guess you're right...but..hey! We still get to walk with each other after school and we have a date this Saturday. Also, we are hanging out with Himeko and Harumin this weekend, going out the the festival! Plus, I wont bother you as much so early in the morning" Yuzu said cheering up as soon as she was down in the dumps,her tail wagging more erratically. _'Yuzu really can bring the light into any situation'_ Mei thought as a slight smile tugged at her lips.

"Yuzu, did you know that you're really cute?" Mei said in a less monotone voice, a happy tone being heard as she spoke about the blonde wolf. Mei saw a blush forming on Yuzu's cheeks at the complement. She whined cutely, as Mei thought, and hid her face behind her hands.

"Stop teasing me so much!" Yuzu grumbled feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. The pair giggled and soon finished their meals and both took baths. Soon it was bed time and Yuzu looked at the calendar. Noting that tomorrow was the weekend. Mei and Yuzu could go on there date and would also go to the Festival with Harumin and Himeko. She also noted the full moon that would be happening 2 weeks from today, and, she smiled softly at a circled mystery date. Sighing, she turned off the lights and pulled back the blinds of their window so the moonlight shone through. She climbed into bed carefully and looked down at the exhausted vampire sleeping soundly under the covers. Yuzu sighed contently, she brushed a stray strained of ebony hair out of her lovers face. Her pale white skin lightly kissed by the soft light of the moon. Her hair always perfect, black and silky. Mei looked like a delicate snowflake, harmless and unique as she always did to the werewolf.

" _Goodnight Mei, sleep well_ " Yuzu said softly, almost inaudible as she was settling into the bed, soon sleep overtook her and she lay back in the warm embarrass of the sheets. Some time into the night Kaito jumped onto the bed and began to lay down. The dark gray and black cat settled at the foot of the bed. His eyes shone blue as he looked at the sleeping pair and _smiled widely_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~*-*~.~**

 **Thank you so much for reading everyone! I hope this is something you come back to and wanna read more of. In the next chapter I'm gonna incorporate some more of there monster side. Until then.**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter Two - Library Date

**~Author's Note~**

 _ **Hello everyone! Welcome back! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm going to include more of the monster side and changes in this chapter and show you all the differences that there monster side brings. Note: Not everyone is a monster. This will be further explained later in the story but Aihara Academy is an all girls monster school so everyone in school is a monster. Everything will be explained further in the story but I'm just giving you a heads up. Anyways, have a good time and happy reading! Peace!**_

 _ **~.~*-*~.~**_

 _Bark! Growl!_ The sound is getting louder. _Thump! Crunch! Snap!_ They are getting closer. _Snarl!_ There footsteps are getting louder. Running is all I can do, I am powerless at the moment and they are gaining on me...on _us_. Faster! Faster! I've got to get away, I can't get them hurt you! Pain is all I can feel, not from my bleeding wounds but from my heart. _'Yuzu...how could I have let you die like this?'_ She is dying, the chestnut colored wolf in my arms is bleeding out, slowly, agonizingly slow. I can't run anymore, my powers and strength are slowly depleting and I won't leave you. _'You...you can't...Yuzu I need you please don't...I...I love you...'_ I look up and see steely cold amber eyes. _'Murder!'._ Blood stains its matted gray and black fur. _'I loved her!'._ It unhinges it's jaws and lunges forwards. _'Yuzu...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **~!SNAP!~** _

_._

 _._

 _._

Mei jolts awake, gasping for air as she shoot upright, the covers flying off her. She puts her hand over her heart as her eyes stay wide-open in shock. Tears start to form in her eyes and soon roll down her cheek as she struggles to breath. More tears threaten to escape as she struggled to remember the contents of her dream. Mei began shaking in fear and looked around the room frantically searching for her light-headed stepsister and lover, Yuzu. Finding no one next to her in bed she leapt up and hurried to the bedroom door. However, before Mei could reach the door handle the door opened and Yuzu stood on the other side, towel around her neck as she dried her hair.

"Mei! I didn't..know..you were awake? Mei, are you alright?!" Yuzu said rushing forwards to the girl who was shaking her head and backing up as tears fell from her face. Yuzu grabbed the vampire, she hugged her tightly. "Mei, what's the matter? What happened?" Yuzu said hugging the vampire closely. Mei looked up to the werewolf's emerald eyes with her own as the steady stream of tears became fewer and fewer, recovering from her shock she nuzzled her head under Yuzu's chin.

"It-it was all a dream...a bad dream" Mei said with a slightly shuddering sigh and she began to calm down, listening to the beating heart of Yuzu. Mei clung to the wolf a bit longer before wiping her hears on her arm and rested back against Yuzu's chest.

"Y-yeah! Don't worry Mei, I'll protect you from..er..whatever your dream was about" Yuzu said giving a small growl and chuckle as her tail began to wag, feeling proud for no real reason other than to being Mei's guard dog. "I'll be with you all day today, we are going on a date remember?" Yuzu said giving a wing to Mei who finally pushed herself upright and sat on the bed.

"How could I forget? You've been bringing it up almost every night" Mei said rolling her eyes and feeling much better after hearing Yuzu and laying on her warm body. Mei would never forget a date with the chestnut blonde wolf, Yuzu just ensured that. The elder girl always did know what to say, even if she didn't know everything. _'I should just forget that nightmare, no way that could have been a vision...could it?'_

"Do you wanna talk about your dream?" Yuzu began cautiously, "It seemed like it upset you quite a bit". Mei just shook her head know and hugged Yuzu telling her that she felt much better and it didn't matter what her dream was about. Deep down though, Mei just didn't want to tell Yuzu because Mei didn't want to admit that the vivid dream may very well be a vision of the future.

Mei soon gathered some clean clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom to have her bath. Yuzu began making breakfast for her and Mei as their mother had already left for work. Yuzu always enjoyed the weekend because she could stay home and be with Mei for two whole days. To both Mei and Yuzu it was a breath of fresh air, they didn't have to put up a front as just sisters.

Society in Japan never really looked down upon incest as many people believed that Japan was founded on incest. Although, it's not a common practice in human monsters were another story. Vampires preferred to marry high-class vampire clan members or very distant cousins so they kept there rich, royal bloodlines depending on their rank. Werewolves however were much different in their ancient rules. The werewolves never have romantic relations with their own kin as they believed it would weaken their packs. Wolves would have to find a mate and travel very far to create a strong and thriving pack. This, of course, changed after so many years but most wolves still preferred to mate with other wolves of another pack. Werewolves would only find mates in someone who was as powerful or, on the rare occasion, more powerful in hopes of having thriving kin. vampires and werewolves had some similarities, likes those ranks. Vampire ranks are a bit different from werewolf ranks because vampire ranks were determined by blood and who your ancestors were while werewolves were just determined by the moon phase they were born under. Werewolves had more ranks than vampires as they were more packed together and family based rather than the secluded vampires who had smaller clans or families. Because of these rules and customs werewolf and vampire couples were quite unlikely but everything finds a way and more couples came out so it wasn't horridly weird. Yuzu and Mei had a lot of things they knew would be against and for them so they rather just keep up an act and deal with it when the time came.

Mei soon exited the bathroom and dried her hair putting on her clothes for today until Yuzu and her went out on their date. Mei walked out of their room and into the lodge. Yuzu put the tamagoyaki on a plate with a small bowl of congee and toast with strawberry blood jam, special for vampires, on the table for Mei. Mei always appreciated all the effort Yuzu put into making her meals. Being a werewolf she never had to learn how to cook with blood or know these special recipes to keep strong and healthy. _'She always make it the best too...'_ Mei thought with a smile as she looked down at her meal. Yuzu prepared her own special meal of congee and nanbanzuke, now sitting down across from Mei as the werewolf's tail wagged as she ate happily.

"Hey Mei, I have a bit of an odd question" Yuzu said looking up from her half eaten breakfast in front of her. "What all do you know about Onnanoko Suri? I mean, I should probably know more about her as she is my captain!" Yuzu said with a slight nervous laugh. Yuzu hated keeping things from Mei but she assumed it would be less trouble for everyone if she kept what happened at last practice vague.

"Onnanoko Suri has quite the history. The Onnanoko family is quite a highly regarded family. There packs are quite known throughout Japan and they are known for their athletic genes. Onnanoko Suri is quite the delinquent however and doesn't care much for rules, for as long as I've known her she has always causes trouble. As of now she is the alpha of her pack at school and hasn't stirred up too much trouble, even becoming captain of the basketball team. Most of her pack members are in the other sports clubs" Mei explained allowing Yuzu insight on who she would probably be dealing with. Yuzu looked deep in thought and Mei was quite puzzled about this but quickly dismissed it when Yuzu jumped out of thought as quickly as she was in it, believing Yuzu was just piecing together information she had gathered.

"Doesn't the school not allow packs though? Because they fear territory fights or something?" Yuzu questioned slightly tilting her head as she tried to figure out why Mei knew about this and yet did nothing about the pack rule Aihara Academy had in place for the protection of the school.

"Honestly? It's because the packs came to an agreement with the student council that they wouldn't try and expand their territories in school if they were given specific space to pack. Onnanoko Suri has taken up the sports areas nicknamed Alpha of the Sports, Fuyuko Himura has taken up the music club and art club area nicknamed Alpha of the Arts, and Junko Oshiro has taken up the abandoned shed nicknamed Alpha of the Delinquents. I never really liked the agreement but it kept them all from starting packs anyways and just fighting anyhow" Mei explained seeming a bit irritated that she had to agree to the terms of those dogs.

"Ah, I understand. Wolves just love to pack, I guess you can't really help it. At least they've kept there word all this time and are keeping the peace i guess. I never really had the urge to pack since my biological father had died and my grandparents on my moms side that I knew passed away I never actually learned about all that stuff...I'm not much of a wolf guess" Yuzu said now growing a bit quieter as she remembered that she never did know too much about her origin or family heritage. Sometimes it bothered Yuzu but then she is quite thankful on most days, knowing the attitude some werewolf's had towards other creatures and especially other werewolves.

"Then maybe later today we can find a book on werewolf origin and we can read it together and dive into your species? I'd also like to know a bit more about my vampire heritage as I actually never looked into the matter myself" Mei said hearing the underlining sadness in Yuzu's statement. Yuzu's tail began to wag immediately as Mei had said that.

"Re-really? You'd do that? That's awesome! I'd love to learn more about myself and you Mei" Yuzu said cheering up quite a bit and smiling warmly at Mei who just nodded to reassure the blonde she would remember. The two resumed eating and carrying on light conversation, soon they finished up their meals and went to their room finding appropriate attire for their date today.

Yuzu and Mei walked through the mall courtyard as they carried crepes in their hands. Yuzu was happily skipping along and wagging her tail as she usually was. Yuzu was usually always happy and even if she never really had a specific reason to be she would still be seen skipping merrily down the walkways of Japan. Mei liked this trait Yuzu had, even if it did seem a bit childish of her, it was unique. Most other werewolves were either bullies or closed-off individuals and stayed within their packs. Yuzu probably got this trait from her mother though no one really knew Yuzu's biological father to determine who's traits she got from who. As Yuzu and Mei walked around for awhile longer finding something other to do then eat. Yuzu suggested the arcade next so they walked in and found a familiar blue eyed, pink haired girl playing her favorite shooter game.

"Yuzu-chan! Mei-chan!" Matsuri said is a joyful tone removing her white headphones that began to blare electropunk music. Turning offer her music the young succubus walked towards the vampire girl and she-wolf with her usual innocent smile that was almost always not so innocent. "Are you two out on a date?" Matsuri asked purposely being quite loud asking her question.

"Matsuri! Don't start trouble in the first ten seconds of us getting here!" Yuzu scolded throwing her hand over Matsuri's mouth and nervously laughing to the bystanders that looked there direction questioningly. Matsuri rolled her eyes and removed Yuzu's hand from her mouth and gave another sly smile.

"I was just asking a simple question, geez Yuzu-chan! Are you trying to dodge my questions?" Matsuri asked still wanting to tease Yuzu a bit farther before Mei spoke up, having enough of Matsuri's antics.

"Yes Matsuri, we are on a date. Please try to not start trouble for us" Mei said intervening Matsuri's teasing of Yuzu. Matsuri rolled her eyes as her pointed tail flicked in a bit of annoyance as she had already been shut down by Mei right as she was starting to have fun. Matsuri's tail flicked again as she thought of a new way to have some fun with Yuzu. Matsuri loved teasing Yuzu and seeing her reactions as Yuzu always wore her emotions on her face.

"Alright, alright. How are my two favorite sisters doing then? Everything good?" Matsuri asked keeping her sly expression and innocent smile. Her tail wavered in the air as she anticipated a good enough response to continue her trouble-making.

"Great! We are having a fantastic day so far! First, we had breakfast and then we walked around the mall a bit before I got hungry, so then we stopped for crepes then we were coming here to play some games before we headed out to go to the library. We are going by to pick up some books about werewolves and vampires to find out more information about ourselves!" Yuzu said as she rambled on about other small details here and there. Matsuri stopped listening after breakfast but listened to key words, to make it seem as if she was actually paying attention, she continued to nod her head.

"I see, sounds like you two have fun fun plans...to bad I'm all alone today though..." Matsuri said making the last part of her sentence to seem a little slow, acting sad. She glanced to the side and shuffled her feet, Matsuri knew exactly what to do to get Yuzu to bend to her will. With one more sad glance up and small kick to the ground Matsuri had Yuzu on the ropes and she knew it.

"Oh...you don't have any plans for the rest of today? You're parents are also probably working today too..." Yuzu said, getting sad thinking about it. _'Yuzu, you're always too kind and emotional...without even saying it I know you want to bring Matsuri on our date. You're too good for this world'_ Mei thought, a small smile threatening to tug at her lips as she thought of Yuzu's empathy.

"Mei, would you mind if we let Matsuri tag along for a bit while we hangout here and walk to the library?" Yuzu said sighing nervously. Normally, someone intervening on Yuzu and Mei's date would bother Mei but she always had a soft-spot for the look Yuzu wore when she wanted something and was nervous to ask. Yuzu would look pleading and shuffle her feet while her tail wavered, expecting the worst. To Mei, it was the best thing and would often just act annoyed to see the blonde jump-up excitedly, hugging her and apologizing.

"I suppose it's fine but while we are in the library she can't cause trouble. I am actually looking forward to learning about the subject as I don't know much about it" Mei said sternly, as she normally would. Matsuri's small red wings on her back did a small flutter as her tail now swashed through the air happily. Nodding her head, Matsuri grabbed onto Yuzu's jacket and pulled her towards a racing game, pointing to it and tugging on Yuzu's jacket. Mei stood back some and smiled, these small moments she enjoyed and would always remember. _'Yuzu must be rubbing off on me, I don't remember getting happy as these sorts of things, It's a good thing I think...yeah...I like it'_ Mei thought soon joining the pair and watched as Matsuri beat Yuzu is almost everything in the arcade, smiling slightly at such a calm, pleasing moment in time.

The trio walked down the street, it was now becoming late noon and they wanted to get to the library before more monsters would start to crowd the streets. Monsters usually came out later as they preferred the moonlight over the sunlight and the streets would start to get more crowded. Humans would come out whenever but usually preferred sunlight over the moonlight, thankfully for the monsters. Humans and monsters have been trying to live harmoniously but it hasn't been working out too well. Most jobs belonged to monsters as they had special abilities the humans didn't have giving them an advantage. Monsters had different species as well, like vampires and werewolves, who tried to segregate from one another. Living together was hard as everyone had something against someone else and for young monsters and humans, it was dangerous. Fights and riots all over the world would occur and it was proving difficult to be equal to someone who had super strength or speed. In some parts of the world they would segregate there countries and have monsters and humans separate while in others they just passed laws limiting most monsters so they would be at the same levels as humans. Some countries were all monster or all human. It was difficult, more for monsters than anything. Some monsters thought of themselves as high-ranking and would oppress others making them lesser citizens. The world was far from perfect and no matter who you were, it was difficult. Yuzu, Mei, and Matsuri made there was into the library and began there search. Matsuri just wanted a novel on the adventure and was going to read quietly while the other two just found history books.

"Mei, over here! I found this book; Werewolves- Transformation and Powers" Yuzu said waving the book in the air for Mei to see. "I think this is what we are looking for?" Yuzu said a bit unsure of herself. Mei nodded and grabbed the book from Yuzu's hand, looking through the table of contents and confirming this book would have some insight on Yuzu's species. "Could you...read it out loud? You read faster than I do and you're better at reading out-loud than I am..." Yuzu asked smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her neck. Mei just smirked and nodded, finding it cute Yuzu asked for her to read it out loud knowing fully well she could read fine on her own but playing along just to get close to Yuzu.

"Alright, let's start with werewolves and their transformations" Mei said flipping to the respected page, settling into a comfortable red arm chair, Yuzu sitting in-front of her listening intently to Mei read.

 _'Lycanthrope commonly know as Werewolves are a subspecies of monsters known as shapeshifters. Werewolves are thought to be highly evolved humans_ _or hypersentient humanoids that has the ability to shapeshift into a ferocious wolf or wolf-like beast._ _Werewolf transformations are quite tricky as it depends on the age and moon phase to transform. Werewolves can transform at anytime but each transformation quality is different for every wolf._

 _On the Fist quarter and Last quarter moon phases a werewolf can enter the quarter transformation. The quarter transformation is the halfway point of a werewolf's full transformation. During the quarter transformation a werewolf can only access half of their "true power". In the quarter transformation a werewolf stands at the height of 5'5"ft (165.10cm) on average._

 _On the Waxing crescent and Waning crescent moon phases a werewolf can enter the crest transformation. The crest transformation is only a fragment of a werewolf's full transformation. During the crest transformation a werewolf can only access fragments of their "true power". In the crest transformation it's a bit more tricky because the fragments you can access are all randomized and uncontrollable. These fragments can vary from turning into a wolf to gaining enhanced speed, strength, sight, hearing, or, on some rare occasions for powerful wolves, healing. In the crest transformation a werewolf can stand at the height of 4'0"ft (121.92cm) on average._

 _On the New moon a werewolf can enter the base transformation. The base transformation is not a true transformation as the werewolf cannot change form, only access enhanced abilities. During the base transformation a werewolf can gain wolf ears, sharper and/or longer nails, enhanced hearing, strength, sight, smell, or strange markings. Like the crest transformation the abilities the werewolf has access to is random and uncontrollable._

 _On the Waning gibbous and Waxing gibbous moon phases a werewolf can enter the gibbous transformation. The gibbous transformation is near the peak of the werewolf's full transformation. During the gibbous transformation a werewolf can access most of their powers but lack a healing factor. In the gibbous transformation a werewolf can stand at the height of 6'0"ft (182.88cm) on average._

 _On the Full moon a werewolf can enter their full transformation. The full transformation allows the werewolf access of all their abilities being wolf transformation, hyperactive hearing, sight, speed, strength, smell, a healing factor, and long endurance. In their full transformation a werewolf can stand at the height of 7'0"ft (213.36cm) on average._

 _On special moons or lunar phenomenons, commonly referred to as Power moons, special werewolves can enter a transformation called the power transformation. The power transformation allows a werewolf to have special abilities such as elemental control, levitation, mind-control, etc. The full extent of the power transformation is unknown as very little knowledge about it is known. In the power transformation a werewolf can stand to the height of 8'5"ft (261.62cm) on average._

 _Depending on what moon phase a werewolf is born under determines their power capacity. Werewolves born under a First quarter or Last quarter moon phase have a 50% chance of reaching average or above average power capacity. If born under a Waning gibbous or Waxing gibbous moon phase they have a 75% change of reaching average or above average power capacity. If born under a Waxing crescent or Waning crescent moon phase they have a 15% chance of reaching average or above average power capacity. If born under a New moon a werewolf has a 25% chance of reaching average or above average power capacity. If born under a Full moon a werewolf has a 95% chance of reaching average or above average power capacity. It is unknown what happens if a werewolf is born under a special moon phase or lunar phenomenon as it has never been documented in history to have ever happened.'_

"Wow, I didn't know that I could transform whenever I wanted!" Yuzu exclaimed, her tail wagging as her mind began to race at the thoughts of controlling her transformations. "I always just waited for the full moon! I wonder why mom never told me this stuff..." Yuzu said with a wondering tone.

"Well, if you would have let me read a bit farther down you might know" Mei said in a stern but underlining joking tone as she pointed to a specific passage in the book stating how difficult being able to control one's transformations was, depending on your age and power capacity. Yuzu quickly read over the passage and soon her eccentric tail wagging slowed down to a waving motion.

"Oh...well, doesn't mean I can't learn! Plus, it also says that under emotional distress a werewolf can be pushed into a transformation" Yuzu said, pointing to a certain section. "I think I might wanna actually learn how to control my transformations! It's obvious not a lot of werewolves can and I think it would be a useful thing to know" Yuzu explained looking towards Mei like she wanted approval over the idea.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, Yuzu. I'm sure grandfather would be pleased to know that is granddaughter is a well controlled werewolf" Mei said, thinking over the idea a bit. "But I think you might want to know your power capacity before you even start. You obviously would have to be a powerful enough wolf to do this and it seems like an important factor in a lot of this anyway" Mei said not wanting to raise the light-headed girl's hopes too high.

"Yeah, that would probably be best" Yuzu said now rising to her feet. "We might also wanna check out this book and a few more and get going. It's getting pretty late and we don't want to leave when the street is crowded with monsters" Yuzu explained looked for a specific book she eyed before grabbing the werewolf book. "Here is one about vampires by the same author of that werewolf one and another one on the vampire and werewolf war that happened a millennium ago; The Twilight War" Yuzu said grabbing the two books and walking over to Mei.

"Yuzu, why would we need this book?" Mei exclaimed holding up the twilight book. "It seems pretty useless and smells like trash and...tears?" Mei said in a confused manner. Yuzu grabbed the book from Mei's hand and headed over to the checkout table, handing the books to the librarian.

"I dunno, seems good enough and it might have some useful information. Plus, if we can't use it I can bury it in the park, the library doesn't seem to care about what happens to it" Yuzu said shrugging, picking up the books they checked out and gathering Matsuri who was now sleeping on her cushion. Heading out of the library none of the three noticed the red headed girl spying on them from behind a bookshelf.

"Aihara Yuzu and Aihara Mei met up with succubus from school named Mizusawa Matsuri at the arcade in the central mall. Afterwards they went to the library and checked out three books, I couldn't identify the titles, I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help...".

"That's alright Akane, I think we should wait a bit longer to make our move on the Aihara family. We can make our move on the weakest link, Aihara Yuzu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~*-*~.~**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I got such positive reviews on the first one I'm just super excited to keep writing this story! In the next chapter I'm probably gonna give more backstory on Kaito, Mei's cat. I'll try to update this as much as possible so don't worry about waiting on another chapter for too long, it's already in progress. Until next time I guess**

 **PEACE**


	3. Chapter Three - Deceptive

**~Author's Note~**

 _ **I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. I'll keep on writing. I wanna try and make the chapters a bit longer so sorry if this took awhile to get out. In this chapter is gets a little steamy so forewarning, skip over it if you don't like that sort of thing. If I can improve this story in any way I'd appreciate the help. Thanks and enjoy the story.**_

 _ **~.~*-*~.~**_

The trio of girls made their way down the bustling sidewalk, filled with monsters of many species. The streetlights illuminated everything in a soft orange glow and the moonlight made soft silhouettes of buildings and purple clouds. Building windows lit up as monster shops began to open, neon light signs started to flicker softly as the girls turned down another street corner. Yuzu sniffed the cool night air as the wind began to pick up, something was off. The smell of grass and rain filled Yuzu's nose but also a specific scent Yuzu couldn't explain. Yuzu glanced behind them as the turned another block, heading back to their apartment. A red-headed werewolf girl with drills had been following them for a couple blocks now and Yuzu had managed to pick up on her scent.

"Guys, I think that girl behind us is following us!" Yuzu said in a whisper, trying to sound inconspicuous. Mei and Matsuri shared a glance before looked at Yuzu. Yuzu had a questioning expression as Mei rolled her eyes and Matsuri face palmed before letting out a patience sigh and whispering back to Yuzu, documenting in her mind how clueless Yuzu could actually be.

"Yuzu-chan, we know. She has actually been following us since the arcade...and basically for thirty blocks now. How have you not noticed we have been walking in a circle for almost 20 minutes? You don't live that far away from the mall or public library." Matsuri said with quite the sarcastic and questioning tone, basically mocking Yuzu for her obliviousness. Mei just rolled her eyes as she began to ignore the two as they began to bicker about who did the stupidest actions, Yuzu poorly loosing. _'Yuzu can be so oblivious sometimes, that's a dangerous trait to have. I should talk to her about this, but first we should try to lose this girl'_ Mei thought as a sigh escaped her lips, turning to the two who were still arguing she spoke up.

"We need to come up with a plan to ditch that girl. First, we need to check who exactly she is trying to watch and then we can come up with a good way to ditch her." Mei said in a hushed tone, her emotionless demeanor favoring her as she acted completely unfazed by anything. "Yuzu, say you're going to pick up some cat food for Kaito. Matsuri, say you're going your own way after that fight with Yuzu. I'll just continue taking the long way home and if she follows one of us then we try and jump into a crowded place. If she doesn't follow you we rush to the apartment so she can't find anyone and looses us all" Mei said in a still unfazed way. Yuzu and Matsuri nodded and said there respected lines and began to all head in opposite directions. The girl who was stalking them looked panicked for a second, having to choose who to follow. Mei seemed to be the easiest one as she was heading home and she could find out where their apartment was while also looking less like a stalker, continuously heading in that direction.

Mei noted that the girl chose to follow herself and made another turn, heading towards a crowded plaza filled with people and stalls. The flea market had just opened and it was Saturday meaning it was going to be packed and the primary spot to loose someone. As Mei walked through the crowds of people as she used her telekinesis and knocked over a couple items off a stand, causing the booth owner and helpful monsters to help pick up the knocked over items, blocking the stalkers path. Frustrated the girl began to push people out of the way and began a light jog towards Mei, not being as inconspicuous as she was before. Mei noticed that the girl following her had begun to chase her a bit. Mei began to try and weave past people fast as she could, still looking unfazed. Her ebony hair flew by as she swiftly dodged people in her way, using her vampire abilites to block the path behind her. After awhile the girl got stuck in a crowd of monsters and couldn't push her way by. Mei looked closely at the girl who had been following them, she had drilled crimson red hair and she was a werewolf. It was one of Suri Onnanoko's packmates, Akane Himura, the delta of her pack. Mei thought to herself as she swiftly made her way home, taking a few extra turns to be safe.

Walking into the building Mei opened her apartment door and announced her arrival, being tackled almost instantaneously by a worried Yuzu. Groaning she pulled Yuzu's arms off her as she got up, dusting herself off. Matsuri looked in from the kitchen as she snacked on some pocky, smirking in an evil fashion. Mei kept up her indifferent look but right now she was slightly annoyed. Mei turned to Yuzu and with a stern glint in her eye walked passed to the couch in the lodge and pet Kaito as he purred and mewed at her touch. Yuzu sigh and walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Matsuri looked at Mei, then back at Yuzu slightly annoyed.

"So, who do you think it was who was following us?" Matsuri said trying to break the tension in the room. She chewed on another pocky stick as she waited a response, specifically out of Mei to figure out what had happened during the encounter with the stalker. Mei turned slightly to her question and felt her angry bubble up more, she wasn't going to say anything about the subject until her and Yuzu were alone. Matsuri was answered with silence and figured it best if she went home, feeling that she couldn't lighten the mood the last thing she wanted to do was be caught in a lovers argument. Matsuri said her goodbyes much to Yuzu's displeasure, she was hoping Matsuri would stick around so she didn't have to get scolded by Mei. The two sat in silence for a few more moments before Mei stood up, Kaito jumping from her lap and strolling, bounding onto the arm chair.

"Do you know who was following us Yuzu?" Mei said breaking the uncommunicativeness of the room, ice in her tone as there always was when she would yell at someone. Yuzu flinched as the silence was shattered and simultaneously her tail slightly tucked between her legs. Yuzu turned to Mei but couldn't keep eye contact and quickly looked down at the vegetables she was cutting, shaking her head no in response to Mei's question. "It was Himura Akane, the delta of Onnanoko-san's pack. The messenger she-wolf" Mei said in a stern fashion. Mei spoke as sharp as a knife and each time a word was spoke it would jab Yuzu, she believed this was another power of vampires, or more specifically Mei.

"O-oh? Is that right? Why do you think she'd be following us? We've done nothing" Yuzu nervously chocked out, cutting the vegetables faster as she wanted to quickly escape the tension building. Yuzu was starting to figure out what Mei was annoyed about and was scared because if she didn't do something Mei would be furious.

"Yuzu, you've been asking a lot of strange questions about Onnankok-san and I don't think it's because she is your new captain" Mei accused getting closer to Yuzu as she said it. Yuzu gulped as her tail began to shake a bit. The vampire could be quite intimidating and scary to Yuzu if she wanted to be. Both of them knew that Mei wouldn't lay a finger on Yuzu but it was just a strange affliction Mei had on the she-wolf.

"Mei, I uh, I mean. Why else would I ask the questions? What other reasoning could I of had?" Yuzu pushed out trying to defend herself best she could. Yuzu was trying to act smarter and save everyone a bit of hassle. If Yuzu told Mei the truth Mei would be angry that she lied to her AND that Suri had shoved her on the basketball court. In Yuzu's mind it wasn't that big of a deal but Mei would think otherwise of the situation. Yuzu racked her brain as she tried to think of an elaborate way out of this issue, not her strongest suit.

"I don't know why exactly you'd ask those questions but I can be quite sure that you're closer to Onnankok-san than you let on Yuzu. Mei stated as she slowly started to conjure up ideas about what this could exactly mean, it was starting to piss her off.

Kaito was balancing on the arm of the chair watching this argument take place, he could feel Mei's growing anger with Yuzu. The young cat began to pure deeply seeing the aura around the girls and began to strut off onto the balcony for his own nightly activities. Yuzu's tail began to rise in frustration rather than anger, why did Mei have to be so smart and difficult? A low growl surfaced from Yuzu as her emotions began to rise.

"Is it any really of your business anyways? You've told me off about me getting into your business so why do you get the right suddenly?" Yuzu said shifting the argument and slightly making herself angry at Mei, she was right, even though she wasn't telling Mei everything Mei doesn't always get a free pass when it's not her. Mei didn't know how to respond, her sudden argument being derailed. Yuzu was right, where did Mei get the sudden right to hide or tell when she wanted and not Yuzu. Guilt sudden replaced anger and her stern mask slowly came undone.

"You're..you're right. I'm sorry I kept pushing for answers when it wasn't my place. I'm just confused about the situation" Mei said with it being her turn to be sheepish and embarrassed with her behavior and she was, even tho she didn't really show it. Yuzu suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her but it's not that big a deal...is it?

"It's alright.." Yuzu finally said as she resumed chopping vegetables for dinner.

Dinner was made and both girls had finished showering. Mei walked in with her pajamas on and crawled into bed where the blonde she-wolf she loved lay cuddling up in the blankets waiting for Mei to get in bed. Yuzu didn't like when her and her partner argued but she had wanted to try this surefire way Matsuri was telling her about to "lift the mood" while Mei was stressed. As Mei entered the covers and got settled down she felt Yuzu shift closer and a small light smile danced on her lips, she enjoyed how affectionate the young wolf got and loved the feeling of Yuzu pressed up against her back. She sighed contently as Yuzu shifted into the perfect place but didn't see the Yuzu hadn't planned on stopping there. Once she knew the vampire had settled down she moved her lips up to Mei's neck and began to leave light pecks going up her neck. Mei's face and ears heated up at the sudden sensation that Yuzu was providing and let out a gasp and small high-pitched groan. Yuzu was pleased by the reaction and moved up to the vampires ever so slightly pointed ear and nibbled on the tip softly.

"ah~ Y-yuzu wha.." Mei began but her words were lost in a sudden gasp as Yuzu dragged her soft tongue up the side of her ear to the tip where she bit down firmly. She was hoping Matsuri's advice was working and judging by how Mei was gripping her hand Yuzu thought it was. "Y-yuzu-" Mei tried saying again but was interrupted by the sound of their bedroom door knob moving. Ume, Mei and Yuzu's mom, opened the door and looked in smiling as she saw her two daughters sleeping peacefully. Mei was covering her mouth and trying to slow down her heart rate as she panted and Yuzu was smiling and rubbing her head into Mei's neck. When they heard the door finally close the relaxed and Mei turned to face her step-sister, "don't behave like that anymore..."

"I love you too Mei" Yuzu said with a giggle as she finally settled down and cuddled into Mei.

Ume walked into the kitchen and got a beer before walking into the lounge and sitting on the couch and opening her beverage. "Do you think that they will be excited to see you?" Ume said after sipping on her beer, turning to the the tall man with jet black hair and a scruffy beard.

"Yes, I think so. I don't think either of them remember that I was coming for the Aihara Acadamey Future Party" Sho said rubbing his neck and relaxing on the couch. "I can't wait to see their faces when they hear about how long I'm staying here for" he said with a giant goofy grin plastered on his face. Ume just laughed and cuddled up on Sho, resting her head on the vampires chest as they watched TV, not noticing a certain black cat making his way back on the balcony with a strange looking feather in his mouth. Kaito dropped the feather in a potted plant and walked back inside jumping on the couch and joining Ume and Sho.

"Hey Kaito, where have you been?" Ume said petting the gray and black cat as he purred and settled into Ume's lap kneading into Sho's leg. Kaito just purred and meowed as an answer and Ume smiled as Sho began to tense up from the claws in his leg.

' _Werewolves have always been seen as dangerous, they're unpredictable and emotional...'_

" What They Really Are" 

by Author Unknown

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~*-*~.~**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and sorry for the long wait, I hadn't forgotten I swear! I didn't know where I wanted to take the story or what my end goal was so I wanted to flesh out the story better than what it was. I understand how I wanna tie everything together and no, it wont be ending any time soon. I wont be taking another break this long again for a while so stay tuned for chapter 4, its gonna be good y'all and much longer! Until next time I guess**

 **PEACE**


End file.
